Dobby's New Job
by silly221
Summary: Dobby visits Professor Dumbledore in search of a new job with Winky.


Dobby's New Job

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Dobby and Winky has come to find work!" Dobby said as he walked into Professor Dumbledore's office, Winky was still crying.

"Ahh, Dobby, and why did you come to Hogwarts looking for work?" Professor Dumbledore asked Dobby.

"Dobby has heard that Professor Dumbledore is a great Wizard, and Dobby is wanting to be paid for his work. Dobby is also wanting Winky to have a job with Dobby!" Dobby told him, but Winky didn't help Dobby.

"Winky, would you like paying for your work too?" Winky cried very loudly.

"Winky will not sink to that level, Winky is a house elf and she will act like a house elf, Winky would be a disgrace if she asked for money, Winky is a disgrace!" Dobby heard Winky crying very loudly, but Dobby wanted to hear what Professor Dumbledore would tell Dobby.

"How much would you like to be paid Dobby?" Professor Dumbledore asked Dobby, but Dobby did not know. Dobby held his hands together and Dobby thought. "I will pay you ten Galleons a week and give you weekends off if that's what you desire." Professor Dumbledore said. Dobby was shocked, this made Dobby jump and Dobby fell over.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I would like a Galleon a week and only one day off a month." Dobby said, he would not give in to Professor Dumbledore's offer.

"Why is that Dobby? Do you not like your new freedom?"

"Dobby is liking his freedom sir, but Dobby is wanting to work. Dobby misses his work." Dobby said, Professor Dumbledore nodded at Dobby.

"And do you miss your old masters Dobby?" Professor Dumbledore asked Dobby.

"Dobby is not missing his old masters sir, Dobby is not wishing to see his old masters again. Dobby was treated like vermin, of course sometimes Dobby deserved it, but Dobby's old masters were nasty Witches and Wizards." Dobby shouldn't have said that, Dobby banged his head against the table until Dobby's head hurt, and then Dobby hit it one more time. Dobby told himself, "Bad Dobby!" Then Dobby looked around and Winky was looking angry at Dobby.

"Dobby, you must not talk about your masters that way, Winky is not dreaming of speaking about her masters that way. Winky wishes to see her masters, but Winky is not able to see them!" Winky cried again, Winky's cry was louder now.

"Dobby has no master, Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby is wanting to work for Professor Dumbledore in the kitchens. Winky should be happy to be having Professor Dumbledore as her master!"

"Winky is not happy, Winky is not wanting a new master."

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore sir, Winky is not being used to being a free elf."

"That is OK Dobby, you do not have to call me sir Dobby." Professor Dumbledore said to Dobby.

"Yes Dobby does have to call you sir, sir. Professor Dumbledore is Dobby's master, and Dobby must show his master respect." Dobby said.

"I am just saying that, if you wish too, you may call me a barmy old codger, and I will not be offended. Dobby you are a free elf therefore you are not obliged to treat me as your master."

"But Dobby is not wanting to call you that sir, Dobby is wanting to call you sir, sir. Dobby is wanting you to be his new master." Dobby said.

"OK, but the offer is always there!" Dobby nodded to Professor Dumbledore. "I am curious Dobby, what is it that you will spend your wages on?"

"Dobby is wanting new clothes! Dobby is only having one sock, and Dobby is wanting more. Dobby is liking his sock, but Dobby is wanting to try new clothes."

"Dobby should not be wanting clothes, Dobby should be ashamed to be wearing clothes, Dobby is being dismissed, and Winky is being dismissed too!" Winky cried again, but Dobby was not listening.

"Professor Dumbledore, Dobby would like to know, is Dobby allowed to visit his friend in the castle when Dobby is working. Dobby is wanting to see his friend Harry Potter, but Dobby is wanting to ask first."

"Of course you are Dobby, now why don't you take poor Winky down to the kitchens and meet your new work mates." Dobby was happy to be hearing this, Dobby smiled and was dragging Winky out of the office. Dobby was wanting to see Harry Potter but Dobby was asked by his master to take Winky to the Kitchens. Dobby was liking having orders.


End file.
